Is There A Reason?
by CapitalCheerios
Summary: They used to be best friends, but suddenly they were at each other's throats. And it was Lucy who started it. But Natsu still wonders why. Is there a reason?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Gah! I wrote this just for the fun of it, tell me what you think XD. Of course, I'm not really expecting any reviews or anything…. *Sobs* WHY?! WHY AM I SO UNPOPULAR?! UGH….**

**Disclaimer : I do not know Fairy Tail or the characters, they all belong to the creative mind of Hiro Mashima… If I did ,though… IT WOULD BE PRETTY FREAKING AWESOME! **

X-X-X-X-X-X

"JUST SHUT UP, YOU FLAME HEAD!" She pinched his arm.

"YOU WANNA GO, SLUT?!" He glared daggers at her, rubbing his hand over the small bruise that had nail marks on the sides of it.

"FUCK OFF! HELL, YEAH, I WANNA GO!" She shouts, crossing her arms over her busty chest.

"Now, you two aren't fighting, are you?" The scarlet haired girl said from behind them, and the two calmed themselves a bit. The blonde 'tched' and the pinkette glared over at the big doors of the infamous 'Fairy Tail Academy'.

"Stupid idiot." She muttered, climbing up the few step and into the school.

"Weirdo to the max."

X-X-X-X

"Now, I expect you all, and I really mean you, Natsu, to do your homework." Mr. Gildarts glared over at the sulking student.

"Whatever. Why don't you warn the stupid blonde bitch instead?" He muttered under his breath. In reply, a pencil flew dangerously close to his eye. He shuddered.

"There's a difference, Hot Head, I actually do my homework. And turn it in. Is that too much for your tiny brain to remember?" The blonde girl shuffled her papers together, putting them inside a binder that she put in her backpack. Everyone erupted in laughter at her snarky comment. His face flushed in embarrassment. "Oh my!" She said as if she was shocked, putting a hand against her heart. "Even though you're used to hot weather, even you felt the burn of that!"

"S-Shut up!" He stammered. He had no idea why, but his used-to-be-best-friend just one day decided to be a major pain in the-

"Oi, Fire Freak! It's lunch time!" He heard his frenemy call out to him. He looked up to see Erza, the scarlet haired demon, Gray, his enemy but best buddy, and Lucy, the blonde haired bi-

"Natsu, get your ass up already!" Lucy growled.

"Shut up, you stupid slut!" He scowled at her, but even though they had been fighting like this for years now, he still feels a pang of guilt whenever he calls her a name.

"Don't call me a slut, bastard!" She slammed her hand down on his desk.

"I'll call you whatever I want, SLUT!" He shouted, gaining a bit of attention.

"You're such a fucking idiot, I can't even take it!" She flailed her arms in the air.

"Then why don't you leave?" The room fell silent. By her face, he could tell she was a bit taken aback, which made a small spark of pride flow through him. But then she grabbed him by the collar and smirked.

"Yeah, I'll do just that. There's many guys who would come to me at my beck and call." She released the death grip on his collar, leaving many stunned people behind as she slammed the classroom door closed with a wave.

"You really did it now, didn't you, Natsu?"

X-X-X-X-X

Lucy's POV

_That stupid bastard! I hate him so much! He should die! That stupid Shit Head! I hope he gets run over by a truck! No, I'll PUSH him in front of the truck!_ I felt the lump in my throat form as I stomped over to the bathroom. I slammed the stall door shut with a loud slam, and slumped down against the door. I felt disgusting being on the bathroom floor, and I knew eventually Erza, Mirajane, Levy, Lissanna, or maybe even Juvia would crawl under the stall door and drag me out. I felt my shoulders shake as I took in breathes, the air feeling cold on my dry, open mouth. I let the tears soak my hands, knowing I'd have to redo my make up before my friends came in. But at the moment, I only wanted to cry my eye balls out. I cried for a few miniutes, and then I heard the door slam open, and I already knew it was them. I shot up off the ground, trying to wipe my mascara-y tears off my face, knowing that they'd bust the door down any second.

"Lu-chan! We know you're in there!" I could hear Levy's concerned voice coming from outside the door. I run over to the sink and turn on the water to attempt to wash my face before they come in and throw me a self-pity party.

"Lucy, we can see your feet under the stall." I hear Erza sternly tapping her foot, growing impatient. I was quite surprised they didn't already crawl under, or worse, bust the door down.

"Juvia will flood this bathroom if Lucy does not come out!" I hear footsteps walk to the sinks. I see four sets of feet waiting by the door, and I know Juvia is waiting by the sinks. I sigh and creak open the door, hiding half my face behind the edge of the door.

"Aw, Lucy, you poor thing!" I feel them all start to suffocate me in a hug. I begin to feel my lungs sting, and they let go right after they hear me wheezing.

"Hi…." I mumble, shuffling my toes towards each other, glancing off to the side.

"Lucy, we know it's hard, but why don't you just tell him?" Erza flashes me a concerned look, and soon they all start to stare at me sadly. I feel a needle pierce my heart, and I quickly laugh.

"Oh, you guys! You can't possibly think I'm still mad about that, right?!" My voice cracks as I scratch the back of my neck sheepishly. "That was years ago! He was just trying to impress some douche bags! I don't care!"

*POV change*

She let her tongue slip, which she usually only did when she was arguing with Natsu. Her friends smile sadly at her, knowing that she didn't like a lot of pity. And for that, they always considered her an extremely strong girl, physically and mentally.

"Come on, guys, we're missing lunch!" She skips ahead, for she had already washed her face. Her friends share another worried glance before silently following after her. They all knew the reason why she became cold towards Natsu.

X-X-X-X

She made her way down the walkway, her school bag hitting her ribs as she jumped over each crack, her blue pig tails following in each motion. The water puddles splashed onto her shoes as she walked, but she didn't mind. She hummed a tune when she saw a familiar face staring down at a kitten in a beaten up, card board box.

"Lucy nee-chan?" The girl whispered, walking towards the girl who was getting drenched, holding umbrella over the whining kitten.

"Shhhh….." She said, warmly smiling at the small, whimpering kitten. "It's okay, shhhhhh." She picked up the small kitten in her arms, grabbing her umbrella as she started to walk down the side walk once again. The small blue haired girl's curiosity got the better of her as she sneaked behind the blonde haired girl, every so often hiding behind a tree or jumping into a drenched bush when the blonde girl would turn around, hearing the sound of footsteps behind her. Wendy, the small girl, continued down the side walk until the older girl turned into a pet shop. The younger girl watched from outside as the older girl handed the kitten to someone who nodded and shook her hand, raising an eyebrow at the girl's drenched clothes. Soon, she was back outside and walking down the road that Wendy knew led to her home.

"You can stop following me now, Wendy." The small girl jumped in surprise as the blonde turned around, eyeing a shocked Wendy.

"How'd you know?" Wendy started walking next to her.

"Pfft, I could see your high pig tails poking out from the top of the bushes." The teenager called Lucy laughed.

"Ugh. I'm the worst spy ever!" Wendy exclaimed, "Anyway, why don't you come over anymore, Lucy nee-chan?" the small girl poked her ribs.

"Um, long story. You've grown up so much, Wendy! I missed you!" Lucy tossed the subject aside and wrapped Wendy in a wet hug, making Wendy's middle school uniform quite wet. "Sorry," Lucy grimaced.

"It's okay, Lucy nee-chan! But, hey, will you come over today?" Wendy's eyes shined even in the rain. _Of course I run into the little sister of the guy I had a huge blow out with TODAY. Greeeeeeaaaaat._ Wendy was Natsu's little sister, and she was afraid she might run into Natsu if she went to the small girl's house.

"Um, not today, maybe some other time?" The twelve year old girl's face formed into that of a puppy dog.

"Pleeeeasssse?" The girl's eyes went big as she puffed her bottom lip out, but Lucy remained firm. "PLEEEEAAAAASE?!" She looked sincerely sad, and a little ping shot Lucy's heart. _Maybe I can come over for a little while, right? I'm pretty sure Natsu had one hour of detention, which means I have 45 minutes._

"Okay, but only for a little." Lucy smiled down at Wendy, who's face stretched into a wide grin that reminded Lucy of Natsu.

X-X-X-X

**So, so? Vat zo yoo zhink? Do you like? Anyway, it would make a short girl with brown hair very happy if you read and review… Sooo…. Bye! Remember, I am a short girl with brown hair… Just saying….. Anway… *whistles* Bye! Again!**

**Capital Cheerios, OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why, hello, fellow human beings! Here is el update! (did I say that correctly? Dosn't matter, no one reads these things anyway...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, unfortunately... But I do own some pizza rolls! I'm gonna go cook some~**

* * *

Can my day get any worse?

You know what, let's NOT jinx it.

First, I got caught crying. Second, I got drenched in the pouring rain. Third, I had to see his ugly (okay, maybe a little handsome, but I still want to see him burn in hell) face after having a huge fight with the guy. Fourth, I'm finding myself somehow going through the awfulness of being walked home by the very man that I'd like to hire someone to RAPE!

"Why were you at my house?" His hands dig through his pockets, as if searching for a way to get out of this situation, rather than just trying to look like an absolute douche. But he doesn't have to do anything to seem like a douche, all he'd have to do is be himself.

"Gee, nice to see you, too." I say, sarcastically, as one would assume.

"That's not answering my question," He scowls. _Are we ever going to get there? _

"Well, the question you asked is currently being processed in the side of my brain that wonders why bastards ask me questions that don't concern them." I strengthen my grip of the backpack strap slung over my shoulder.

"Why the fuck are you such a spiteful bitch?" He glares at me. Of course, I already have an equally rude come back ready for him.

"Why the fuck are you such a curios bastard?" I stare at a small centipede, watching it make his way to the dirt on the other side of the sidewalk. I hear him growl. I look up, seeing my house just a few yards away.

"Look, I don't know what I did to make you hate me do much, but I'm seri-" I interrupt him before he can finish the rest of that sentence, walking into my drive way.

"Oh, look at that! We're already here! Such a shame that I must go. Thank you for taking me on such a _lovely _walk. Ta-ta!" I take a step backwards with each word, taking my keys out of my pocket, and unlocking the door. I sigh after closing the door. I run a hand through my blonde hair, biting on on my lip.

_"Too bad she hasn't..." _I don't even let my brain process the end of the sentence before braking down, sinking to the floor. Again.

* * *

"I like the pink one better," Levy stares at me as I hold up the same shirt in pink and purple up against my torso.

"Juvia would have to agree," Juvia twirls around in her own blue, silk skirt. It was a little too short, in my personal oppinion, but she seems totally smitten with it.

"Alright, if you say so..." I glance at them both as they scurry out of the dressing room, Levy probably trying to find a clearance rack, and Juvia probably going to show off to the others, likely saying stuff like, 'Juvia will make Gray fall in love with Juvia, and this skirt will help her do so!'. I sneak one more peak at the purple one before tossing it aside, grabbing the hem of my shirt and yanking it off. I slip the flow-y top on over my, er, under garments? I stare at myself in the mirror for a while before letting my hair down out of my tight pony tail, giving the shirt the personal touch it needed. I smile to myself. Shopping always makes me feel better.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"FUCKING BITCH!" I scream out, desperately slamming my fingers down on the black controller. But, much to my dismay, half of the screen goes black and says, 'GAME OVER!'

"HELL YEAH! Gray jumps up and throws the controller down on the ground. I watch it bounce up one time, and then fall to the ground again. "Drink. It." He shoves the crystal clear glass into my hands.

"Fuck," I groan out, glaring at the colored liquid, hoping the heat of the glare would make the liquid, what's that word, evaporate. Yep. Mrs Connel would be so proud.

"Drink it, you pussy!" Gray laughs out hysterically. I simply grimace before grabbing the glass, giving one more glance to it's contents. Unfortunately, mixing Gatorade, Coke, water, Tabasco sauce, Soy sauce, salt, sugar, and pepper in to one glass _wasn't _the brightest idea ever.

"Alright! Alright!" I squeeze my nose, hoping to block out at least _part_ of the awful taste. I can already feel the gags attacking me. I chug it down, and then slam the glass down on the living room rug.

"See? That wasn't so bad!" Gray pats (more like _slaps) _me on the back while wiping an invisible tear from his eye.

"Fuck y-" I jump up and run to the bathroom, leaving behind an unfinished sentence and a rolling-around-on-the-floor Gray.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I sigh, dragging all of the pink bags into my home. I toss my house key on the counter, walk over to the fridge, and grab a water bottle out of it.

"I'm home, Dad!" I whisper, walking up the wooden stairs and into my room.

* * *

Unfortunately, the weekend's already over. Yay. Woo. Hoo.

_"Lu-chan, I just don't understand!"_ Levy's stressed voice comes out over the phone. _"Did he kill her? Or did she die from cancer?" _After Levy and I said bye to Erza, Lisanna, Mirajane, and Juvia, we went to the movie theater to see 'The Call'. And let's just say that Levy isn't as crazy about thrillers as I am.

"He didn't kill her, you could tell by the pictures that he even liked her, you know, more than a sister. He started killing later." I walk past my neighbors house, waving at Mrs. Spetto.

_"But, making those wigs... weird!"_ I can practically see her shuddering. _"Why would he do that?"_

"You're basically asking me why killers kill. Besides," I toss my hair over my shoulder, "It was just a movie. But I think, and this is just an idea, that he scalped the girls because his sister lost all her hair due to the chemotherapy. Basically, he was making wigs for his dead sister."

_"Well, yeah, I guess so."_ She hangs up the phone phone as she joins me on my walk, shoving her phone into her blue messenger bag. "Hey," She smiles.

"Hi," I grin back at her. "So, you never told me why Gajeel was waiting at your house for you?" She blushes, which makes me chuckle.

"N-no reason." She mumbles as we get closer and closer to the school.

"Uh huh." I giggle. Even if I am down and out, I can still be happy about my friends happiness, right? I see Gajeel only a few meters away. His face lights up when he sees Levy, but frowns when my eyes meet his.

"Shrimp, I told you to walk to sch-" Levy elbowed him in the stomach, which I raised an eye brow at.

"Shut up, Gajeel!" She cries. I roll my eyes and smirk.

"Okay, I'll leave you two love birds alone!" I sing out, skipping towards the wooden doors. I begin to push open the doors, only for it to be pushed open by an arm that was certainly not mine. "I can push it open myself, thank you very much," I scowl.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," He pushes me to the side, making me stumble a bit.

"Rude-ass bastard," I mutter under my breathe, which causes him to stop.

"What'd you say?" He glared at me.

"Well, you obviously heard me, so why do I need to repeat myself?" I growl out, my face turning into an annoyed scowl.

"Bitch, don't call me that!" He took a step towards me.

"Can't deny the truth, can you?" I smirk. His eyes narrow as he lifts up a clenched fist. I flinch, holding my arms in front of my face, squeezing my eyes closed. I stayed in the self defense position for a few more moments, before lowering my arms, realizing that he had disappeared. "Ugh, stupid jack ass."


End file.
